


CREAM★PIE

by brain_curry



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fan Comics, Fanart, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eggsy, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic pg previews for Kingsman Fanbook 'CREAM★PIE' <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	CREAM★PIE

Hi! first time poster><  
I'm working on a Hartwin doujin and I thought I'll share some previews here incase anyone is interested, I hope it's ok><

The wonderful lovely [persephoneggsy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy) kindly helped me with the story.   
the tags used are what's involved in the complete comic and they are unfortunately not necessarily shown in the previewsXD

[Digital Version here](https://gumroad.com/trapsgroup)

Many many thanks!♥♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ more of my work at: http://pixiv.me/akira_atsushi ~


End file.
